¿Será Amor?
by Anne Marie 06
Summary: Bella, una chica estudiosa, inteligente y con un inmenso potencial. Tiene amigos, es querida por todos, bueno casi todos, es divertida y soñadora. Pero tiene un pequeño secreto, que ha estado ocultando por mucho tiempo… está enamorada de su mejor amigo: Jacob, pero eso es lo que son, amigos. Bella no lo puede sacar de su mente, pero ¿qué pasará cuando llegue el chico nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "Tu… me vuelves loca"

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa propiedad. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización. **_

_***CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LENGUAJE* **_

**¡Hola! Este es mi bebé, mi primera historia. Siempre soñé con escribir historias de las cuales la gente se enamorara, espero se cumpla. Soy nueva en esto, les pido paciencia y comprensión.  
Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

**Att: Ana**

_Sinopsis: _

_Bella, una chica estudiosa, inteligente y con un inmenso potencial. Tiene amigos, es querida por todos, bueno casi todos, es divertida y soñadora. Pero tiene un pequeño secreto, que ha estado ocultando por mucho tiempo… está enamorada de su mejor amigo: Jacob, pero eso es lo que son, amigos. Bella no lo puede sacar de su mente, pero ¿qué pasará cuando llegue el chico nuevo y la haga dudar de sus sentimientos no correspondidos?_

-¡Bella!- escuché gritar a Jessica. _Dios, no de nuevo._

Seguí caminando, fingiendo que no la había escuchado, no quería soportar esa mierda de nuevo.

-¡Bella, oye, espera! – gritó Jessica un poco más agitada por la persecución.

Esto no va a parar hasta que no le responda.

-¿Qué quieres Jessica?- le pregunté, haciendo notorio mi fastidio.

-Quería preguntarte si ¿ya hablaste con Jake?- dijo ella con un tono de esperanza que no pudo ocultar. ¡_Santa mierda! Como odio a esta chica._

- No, Jessica, por centésima vez, no- dije casi gritándole. No iba a dejar que esa perra se quedara con lo que es mío, bueno casi mío.

-¡Swan por Dios, andan todo el día juntos, no me vengas con que no has tenido tiempo o alguna de tus excusas de mierda porque no te creo ni esto!- hizo una seña con sus dedos, separándolos un poco -¡Puedes engañar a todos, pero a mí no me engañas mosquita muerta, yo sé que a ti te gusta, y no me vengas con que no, porque lo sé, veo como lo miras y se te nota! – dijo gritándome como una loca. Dios, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantarme a esta idiota.

-Mira querida Jess…- dije haciendo evidente mi sarcasmo – si tanto le quieres hablar, si tanto te lo quieres tirar o lo que sea, solo ve y dile, me vale un soberano culo lo que hagan, él es solo mi amigo, y ya. Y no tengo porque darle explicaciones a una tonta como tú- dije, después giré y me fui de allí antes de que se acabara la pizca de control que tenía y me lanzara sobre esa idiota, postiza, falsa y… perra.

Estoy roja como un tomate, de la rabia que circula por mis venas, quiero ir y arrancarle la cabeza a la estúpida de Jessica Stanley, no la soporto más, y estoy más que segura de que no es buena para mi Jake.

Mientras iba caminando me encontré con Tanya.

-Hola Bells- dijo ella saludándome alegremente.

-Hola Tan- dije, ella al instante se percató de mí no muy buen humor.

-Wow wow wow- dijo poniendo las manos al frente con expresión sorprendida -¿Qué carajo te pasó?- dijo haciendo referencia al color de mi cara y a mi expresión.

-Nada- dije, sin poder ocultar mi ira.

-Bells..- dijo ella.

-¡La idiota de Jessica Stanley, quiere que hable con Jake, ella se lo quiere, bueno, tu ya sabes, y no lo voy a permitir, ella no es buena para él..- proseguí, casi sin aire –Tanya, ella no es para él, no se lo merece- dije.

-Bella, no le hagas caso, obviamente no hacen buena pareja, pero hay que dejarlos, igual no creo que Jacob sienta algo por ella- dijo ella, tratando de calmarme.

En ese momento sonó la campana.

-Hablamos después de eso Tan, voy a clases- me giré y sin esperar su respuesta, seguí mi recorrido hacia la clase de economía. _Genial, este día no podría ser peor._

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo que dijo Tanya, tenía que calmarme, ella siempre era tan comprensiva y buena consejera, ella era buena en todo, aparte de todo ella era hermosa, alta, rubia, ojos claros, buenas curvas, un trasero de envidia, nada que ver conmigo, baja, delgada, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, piel pálida, curvas, pero no muy pronunciadas, la naturaleza se había olvidado de darme unas buenas nalgas. Si, así soy yo, eso me recuerda… no me he presentado.

Soy Isabella Swan, vivo en Forks, tengo 17 años, soy inteligente, torpe y divertida, caprichosa, no he tenido novio, por una simple y estúpida razón: Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, pero él no lo está de mi.

**¡Tachán! Aquí va el primer capítulo, si hay dudas si Edward aparecerá… si la historia será E&B, pero todo a su tiempo, nuestro sexy chico ya vendrá, pronto. Espero les guste, espero sus reeviews y favs. Gracias por leer, trataré de actualizar pronto. Con mucho amor. Nos vemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "Quisiera decirte algo"

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización. **_

_***CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE* **_

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les vengo a traer un nuevo capítulo, gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido mi historia, espero les guste, y también gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews, son de gran apoyo.**

**Bueno… aquí viene **

**Att: Ana**

Cuando llegué a la clase de economía el profesor Félix "Mierda" Hill acababa de cerrar la puerta. _Genial, ya son tres veces que llego tarde. Idiota._

A través del vidrio de la puerta podría ver a mis compañeros dándome miradas de lástima. _Si lo sé, me va a ir mal con este gilipollas._

Traté de observar la clase, no porque me interesara si no porque necesitaba saber que haría este idiota para que me fuera mal. También me asome un poco más, tratando de divisar a mis amigos. Allí estaba Ángela, esforzándose por poner atención sin distraerse por mi culpa, luego vi a Mike, como siempre jugando o haciendo cualquier idiotez excepto observar la clase, seguí recorriendo todo el aula con mis ojos, hasta que por fin me encontré a Jacob, el chico que robaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos todo el día, allí estaba el, mi mejor amigo, mi amor platónico. Él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y con un gesto rápido, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, volteó y me saludó con una sonrisa cálida, que hacía que se me derritiera el corazón. _Ahhhh, ese hombre me trae loca._

Mientras estaba metida completamente en mi ensoñación con Jake, sentí como bruscamente la puerta se abrió y caí directamente en el suelo, frente a toda la clase. ¡_Mierda!._

-Swan Swan Swan…- dijo mi queridísimo profesor mientras me miraba con desazón –podría ser más torpe- ¡_Idiota!_

-Perdón - dije mientras me ponía de pie –sé que he llegado tarde a su clase de nuevo, pero se lo juro, que no fue mi culpa…-me interrumpió Hills.

-Mire Swan, solo cállese y entre ¿sí?- dijo en tono irritado mientras hacía un gesto apurado con su mano de que entrara.

-Si señor- como odiaba tener que decirle "señor" a ese tirano engreído.

La clase transcurrió lenta, como siempre. No pude hablar con Jacob, pero hoy todo iba a cambiar, hoy por fin le iba a confesar mi amor, nada ni nadie se iba a interponer en mis planes.

La campana sonó. ¡_Siiiiii! Por fin se acababa esta tortura. _Me apresuré a alcanzar a Jacob antes de que saliera. Era hora, corrí y lo agarré por el hombro.

-¡Jake!- dije sonando más desesperada de lo que me hubiera gustado –necesitamos hablar-

-Bella… emm… hola…- dijo volteándose haciendo un gesto de incomodidad – ehh oye Bells, ¿te acuerdas que hoy íbamos a estudiar juntos en mi casa?-

-Emm sí, claro, casi lo olvido- obvio no lo había olvidado, estuve pensando en eso toda la semana.

-Bella, es que no creo que pueda- dijo sin anestesia.

-¡¿Por qué?!- estaba completamente furiosa, angustiada y sobretodo muy decepcionada.

-Bells, es que…- lo interrumpió Hills.

-Swan, necesito hablar con usted- _¡Carajo! Que oportuno Hills._

-Te digo luego- dijo Jacob en forma de despedida. _No no no no._

Volví a ver al profesor. ¿Qué querría este pelmazo ahora?

-¿Qué quiere profesor?- _Idiota, gilipollas insoportable._

-Ya que lleva tres retardos… mire Swan no le voy a dar explicaciones, solo tome esto- me entregó una especie de guía.

-Pero… ¿qué es esto?- dije sorprendida y un poco atemorizada.

-Son ciento cincuenta problemas de economía… para el lunes- _What?!_

-Pero… pero… ¡si hoy es viernes!- dije casi gritándole.

-Bueno pues… que tenga un buen fin de semana- dijo evidenciando el sarcasmo, mientras salía del aula.

¡Hijo de la grandísima puta! ¡¿Cómo carajos se le ocurre hacer esto?! ¡Dios, lo voy a matar! Y ahora… ¡Jacob! ¡Mierda! No voy a poder ir a la casa de Jake, ni a hablarle ni nada.- Saben que voy a a hacer con ese idiota de mierda, que…- Rosalie interrumpió mis pensamientos homicidas.

-¡Bells Belly Bells!- dijo Rosalie emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- dije un poco irritada, no estaba de humor.

-¿Viste al chico nuevo?- dijo ella ignorando mi anterior tono de voz –¡Dios está que arde!-

-¿Ahh si?- solté una risita -¿Y qué pasó con Emmett, lo olvidaste?-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- dijo elevando el tono de vos –El nuevo es candente, pero no haría nada con él, es el hermano de Emmett, sería raro- hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Pero qué raro tiene eso? Tú no tienes nada con Emmett, ni siquiera le hablas- dije enfatizando cada palabra.

-Pero que quieres que haga, él es el, el gran capitán del equipo, el chico más popular del instituto- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Rose, tu eres hermosa y además es obvio que él se muere por ti, todos lo ven, excepto tu-

-¿Enserio? No sé… he hablado con él, le envío mensajes y todo, pero no lo demuestra- dijo ella haciendo movimientos con sus manos exageradamente. _Sip, así era Rosalie Hale._

-Vamos… tú la gran Rosalie Hale, la que se ha tirado a más de la mitad de la población masculina de Forks, ¿se deja amedrantar por Emmett Cullen?- dije sin evitar reírme un poco.

-Hey hey hey, eso me hace sonar como una puta- dijo ella divertida fingiendo estar ofendida – pero bueno, tienes razón Belly Bells- dijo soltando una carcajada –voy a hablar con el-

-¡Esa es mi Rose!- dije poniendo mi brazo en su hombro.

- Si, le voy a hablar y de paso le digo que me presente a su sexy hermano y si le doy el visto bueno, te lo presento yo a ti y todos felices- dijo divertida.

-Hey Rose, mi corazón ya tiene dueño- dije riéndome poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

-El idiota de Jacob no se lo merece- dijo ella.

-Shhhh- dije sonrojándome – Más fuerte Rosalie, quizás no te escucharon en la Patagonia-

-Perdón- dijo ella riendo –Vamos Bella que toca coger un buen lugar en la cafetería.

**¡Buumm! Aquí va el segundo capítulo, y ohhh si, ya se acerca el gran momento. Espero les haya gustado, y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, favs, follows, etc, son de gran apoyo y motivación. Nos vemos pronto. Esto se va a poner bueno. Besitos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: "¡¿Quién #&$ te crees?!"

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización. **_

_***CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE* **_

**¡Hola y Hola todos! Perdón por la demora, se los juro que no los olvidé, si no que estuve un enferma y además tenía un montonón de tareas, créame que cuando digo muchas tareas son muchas, al parecer mis profesores me odian **** Bueno, quisiera agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y por leer a mi bebé (mi historia) por favor no la abandonen, les prometo que actualizaré cada vez que tenga un poquito de tiempo ;)**

**Ahora si… aquí viene.**

**Att: Ana**

Cuando iba camino a mi casa, después de haber salido del instituto, me quedé pensando un poco en lo que dijo Rose, ¿quién será el chico nuevo del que al parecer todo el mundo habla y conoce menos yo?, ¿será que es guapo?, bueno a juzgar por su hermano Emmett, y si tiene los mismos genes… no está tan mal ehh, pero… ¡¿qué carajos estoy pensando?!, como que Rosalie si se logra meter en mi cabeza, esa rubia astuta, siempre saliéndose con la suya, ahora estoy pensando un montón de idioteces y…

Un fuerte golpe me sacó de mis pensamientos, y ¡joder, sí que dolía!

-¡¿Qué mier…?!- sobándome el trasero no muy femeninamente.

-¡Lo siento, enserio lo siento!- dijo una sexy voz masculina.

- No te preocupes, la verdad es que soy muy distraída y pues ya es algo así como una costumbre en mí, ya sabes el caerse y eso, es algo así como parte de mi vida- solté una pequeña risita.

-Pues, en ese caso, puedo decir que fue toda tu culpa y que no tuve nada que ver con esto, es más soy algo así como una inocente y pobre víctima- dijo el chico que ahora estaba mirándome con sus ojos verdes _si puedo decir los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida _y esbozando una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

Me puse a examinar al chico detalladamente: como ya lo dije, unos bellísimos ojos verdes, perfectos y profundos, una sonrisa de comercial, piel pálida y cabello cobrizo, en mi opinión _y creo que en la de todas las mujeres del mundo_ el chico era muy muy pero muy atractivo, en realidad parecía un modelo.

-¡Hey linda! Deja de comerme con los ojos, ya sé que soy sexy, pero pareces que solo quisieras ponerme algo de kétchup y comerme enseguida, aunque viéndote, no opondría mucha resistencia- susurró la última parte de la manera más sexy que no creí que fuera posible.

Yo como la gran idiota que soy seguía sin poder reaccionar.

-¡¿Pero, quien carajos te crees?!- dije fingiendo que estaba súper ofendida y enojada, pero en realidad ese chico hacía que me temblaran las piernas, ósea apenas podía decir algo, mucho menos me enojaría con él, aunque, si me pareció un poco egocéntrico.

-Pues linda… yo no empecé, tú fuiste la que empezó mirándome con cara de depredadora sexual- dijo el sonriendo de medio lado, esa típica sonrisa de "soy el rey del universo". _Idiota… sexy idiota._

-Mira, sabes, eres un…- me interrumpió.

- ¿Hermoso y perfecto ser, que por cierto aún no sabe tu nombre?-

-¿Qué, acaso crees que te diré mi nombre?- dije lo más firme y enojada que pude fingir.

-Pues, sinceramente, si- se acercó más - ¿Si?

-N..No..o – dije, esta vez con la voz temblorosa.

-Vamos… - dijo ahora mucho más cerca, tanto que podía sentir su varonil aroma entrar por mi nariz, _y ohhh Dios mio, hasta su aroma era sensual._

-¿P..Para que lo quieres saber?-

- Para recordarte con un nombre princesa, no es obvio- mirándome como si quisiera saber lo que pienso.

-Isabella… Swan- dije finalmente.

-Mmmm… Isabella, que lindo nombre- susurró el cerca de mi oído, lo que me hizo dar un escalofrío.

- Y… ¿no me dirás el tuyo? – logre decir.

- Buen punto señorita Swan, mi nombre es…- dijo el dándose algo de dramatismo.

-Es…- dije un poco exasperada.

-Es…-

-¡Ayy por favor!- grité un poco.

-Uyy… okay, otra cosa que se añade a mi concepto de ti, eres un poco temperamental, mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen- dijo finalmente.

-Por fin señor Cullen, que amable en decirme su nombre-

-Y Bella, ¿te puedo llamar así, verdad?- dijo el un poco dubitativo.

-Pues, ya que, si- riéndome un poco.

-Que amable Swan- fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No seas tan sensible Edward- dije volteando los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno, y no me interrumpas que te estaba preguntando algo- comenzamos a caminar.

-Pero no dices nada, y ¿qué me ibas a preguntar?-

-¿Vives aquí cerca?- dijo él.

-Pues sí, bueno no, ósea, más o menos- dije de manera que ni yo misma me hubiera entendido –Ósea, mi casa queda ni tan lejos ni tan cerca.

-Bueno… digamos que te entendí- dijo divertido.

-Creo que en lo poco que nos conocemos te has burlado de mí varias veces- frunciendo el ceño.

-No es mi culpa, eres muy graciosa, aunque no pretendas serlo- dijo riéndose un poco esta vez.

-¿Gracias?- dije algo confundida.

-Bueno, pequeña Swan, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?- sonriendo de medio lado.

-Pero, nos acabamos de conocer, y ¿si eres un asesino o algo parecido?-

-Pues… otra cosa que se añade a mi concepto sobre ti, eres un poco rara- riéndose.

-¡Hey! No es malo saber a qué clase de persona le mostrarás donde vives-

-Otra vez señorita Swan, buen punto- dijo el haciendo una leve reverencia –conóceme un poco, tengo 18 años, nací en Chicago, mi padre es doctor y fue transferido a este hospital, tengo una hermana y un hermano- en ese momento ya nos estábamos dirigiendo a lo que suponía era su auto- mi madre y mis hermanos, junto con mi padre se vinieron a Forks, pero yo me quise quedar en Chicago, así que viví con mis tíos durante estos años últimos 2 años, pero mis tíos quisieron vender la casa e irse a vivir a Miami, y pues no soy muy amante de ese lugar, así que decidí irme a vivir con mi familia, y aquí estoy- hizo una pausa –entonces, ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa?-

-Pues, quiero saber más de ti, así que… si- dije finalmente.

-¡Genial! Sube, te llevaré en mi auto.

**¡Tachán! Aquí está el esperado capítulo, gracias a todos por leer, y gracias especialmente a las chicas del grupo de Facebook: Robsteners y Krisbians forever (si me permiten mencionar el grupo) muchas gracias por apoyarme. Besos y miles de besos desde Colombia. **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Coincidencias musicales

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Prohibida la reproducción o adaptación sin autorización. **_

_***CONTIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE, SI ERES SENSIBLE, EVITA LEER LAS PARTES QUE CONTIENEN ESTE LEGUAJE* **_

**¡Hola! ¿Se acuerdan de mí? ¡Volví! En forma de fichas, okno jajaja.  
Sé que alguna/os pensaron que abandoné la historia, pero no aquí estoy de nuevo, y quiero aclarar algo **** NO ABANDONARÉ LA HISTORIA **** Quizás me demore en actualizar, pero no, no pienso abandonarla, y espero por favor me tengan paciencia. También quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, pero no me extenderé tanto en esto porque merecen algo mucho mejor que "perdón y perdón". Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y pues… Aquí va **

**Att: Ana**

Al subirme al auto, ¡Dios santísimo!, me invadió una gran ola de su aroma, conocía a este chico desde hace menos de 20 minutos, pero su aroma me hacía erizar y que mis piernas temblaran, es increíble que alguien que acabo de conocer tenga ese efecto en mí, usualmente los chicos no me afectan, bueno, aunque eso se puede explicar con el hecho de que la mayoría del tiempo estoy rodeada de idiotas, inmaduros y que aparte de todo tienen un gusto pésimo para la música, y eso me llevaba a una buena pregunta.

- Edward, ¿qué música te gusta?- rompí el silencio.

- Mmmm, espera – dijo el sonando pensativo. Luego estiró su mano hacia el reproductor de música y lo encendió.

Comenzó a sonar el intro de… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Back in Black! Amo esa canción.

-Así que, ¿te gusta AC/DC ehh?- dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Sí, ¡es genial!- casi gritó de la emoción. No pude evitar reírme.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dije aún con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- inquirió él.

-En parte- estiré mis brazos un poco –Solo es AC/DC o…- no terminé mi oración ya que la canción se había terminado y empezó a sonar una de Queen, era… ohh si, era Bohemian Rhapsody, esto se ponía mejor cada vez.

-De nuevo ¿eso contesta a tu pregunta?- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-De nuevo, en parte- me reí. Estar con este chico era divertido.

-Bueno, ya que la señorita Swan no queda satisfecha con una demostración auditiva, tendré que responderle verbalmente- hizo una pausa – Me gusta el rock, en mi opinión creo que lo dejé bastante claro- se rió.

-¡Heyy! No te burles de mí, solo quería que lo dijeras- dije tratando de sonar ofendida. Frunció un poco el ceño, y podría jurar que lucí preocupado, así que le sonreí y entonces captó que era solo una broma.

En ese momento comenzó mi parte favorita de la canción, y no me pude contener.

-"_Ohh mama mía, mama mía, mama mía let me go"- _gritamos al mismo tiempo. _Genial._

Ambos nos miramos el uno al otro bastante sorprendidos. Y al mismo tiempo nos empezamos a reír.

-¡Wow! Creo que estamos conectados- dijo Edward bastante emocionado – Y con tu excelente interpretación de mi parte favorita de la canción puedo asegurar que también te gusta este tipo de música ¿verdad?-

-Pues que observador eres- dije usando un tono sarcástico –Si, amo esta música, pero me gusta más que todo el rock clásico-

-¡Que coincidencia señorita Swan!-

-Sí, una linda coincidencia- no pude evitar la sonrisa tonta que se formó en mi rostro.

-Totalmente de acuerdo linda Swan- dijo él.

En ese momento empezó a sonar Iron Man de Black Sabbath. Nos dimos una mirada de cómplices y empezamos a cantar como un par de locos.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos de canciones geniales, cuando caí en cuenta de una cosa.

-Oye Edward, ¿A dónde me llevas?-

-La curiosidad mató al gato- dijo el dando una sonrisa torcida _Grrrr. ¡Concéntrate Bella! _Lo miré mal. –Okay, no, ya te diré, primero te llevaré a comer a McDonald's y luego a un lugar misterioso también llamado Campo de Entrenamiento de Forks High School- rodé los ojos.

-Y dime Edward ¿Quién te dijo que aceptaré que me lleves a McDonald's y me compres una Big Mac?- dije intentando sonar desinteresada. _Pero créeme chico lindo que no te negaría nada._

-Bueno primero que todo yo nunca mencioné nada acerca de una Big Mac- le dí una mirada asesina –Okay okay, si quieres una Big Mac te daré tu Big Mac, y segundo no te podrías resistir a esto – dijo sonriendo de la manera más atractiva y desordenando un poco su cabello. _Te desordenaré el cabello de otra forma Eddie. _

-¡Hey, no me mires con esa cara de pervertida niña Swan!, parece que eres una chica traviesa- ¿acaso lo notó? Bueno, cualquiera lo hubiera notado.

-No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera, es solo que, es solo que tengo hambre- _Si claro, buena excusa Swan suena tan creíble._

-Hambre de…- movió las cejas sugestivamente.

-¡De una hamburguesa idiota!- grité un poco.

-Que genio Bellita- dijo riéndose.

Pasaron unos 10 segundos y rompí el silencio con una epifanía que acababa de tener.

-Oye, tu eres Cullen ¿cierto?- traté de sonar desinteresada.

-¡Que memoria!- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Solo contesta la pregunta-

-Si-

-¿Cómo Emmett Cullen?-

-Sí, supongo, somos hermanos así que si-

-¡Genial! Rose va a enloquecer- dije más para mí misma.

-¿Rose? ¿Quién es Rose y por qué va a enloquecer?- dijo un poco confundido.

-Después te explico, más bien maneja rápido que estoy hambrienta- dije señalando mi estómago.

-Okay linda Bella, aquí vamos-

**Y eso fue todo por este capítulo, de nuevo, perdón por la demora y espero sigan leyendo. Recuerden si no publico seguido es porque estoy muy ocupada gracias a mis queridísimos profesores (nótese el sarcasmo) no porque vaya a abandonar la historia. Les prometo que vienen partes buenas con Edward, Jacob, y bueno todos en general. Tengo muchoooo en mente y no puedo esperar para plasmarlo aquí. Recuerden que los y las quiero. Gracias a los grupos de Facebook "Robsteners y Krisbians forever 3" y "FanFiction Latin Indie" que han sido de gran apoyo. Besos y nos vemos muy pronto.**


End file.
